


The quiet after

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Series: Eversion [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: But mostly fluff and happy vibes, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Only good things from now on, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is the part where I fix it, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: Things have significantly calmed and Sportacus has to slowly come to terms with how little of his old world is left.Elsewhere, Something wakes and breathes. Or in other words, a fae stumbles back into the game several months too late, with an empty mug of coffee under his arm.





	1. Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny chapter to get things going, before I hit you with a long one, that digs a bit deeper.
> 
> No warnings (should) apply for the rest of this series.

The laundry made a loud snap, as Sportacus flicked it, the long fabric still dripping wet, as the elf then hung it over one of the three clotheslines in front of him. Two of them were already heavy from the combined weight of it all, but while the ropes he had suspended between six old poles were old, they were thick and sturdy. Placing his hands against the small of his back, Sportacus cracked it, before stepping back and lazily settling into a full stretch. The regained sun was a pleasant sensation against his skin, the scent of the fresh grass and flowers rich and flourishing, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to bask in it.

Below him, as he focused on reaching out and following the extended shielding flow from the ley lines, it instantly responded. It was always there; a constant background hum, that he had quickly learned to tune out. From place to place, the strength of it seemed to waver, but especially here, it seemed exceptionally strong, and while he _knew_ that the entirety of the lands were safe, he found that his breath came easier and less strained, in and around the stronger hotspots of pure, raw energy.

As an extension of that fact, he had managed to stumble upon an old cabin, as he, for little over two months straight, had wandered about at random. Upon arrival, its old occupants were gone, the lands dead and corrupted. He knew what that meant.

Granted, it did feel a bit wrong, the elf feeling a tinge of guilt over so readily haven settled down into a place, that, by all rights, were not his. Still, he figured, while he had felt bad about it at first, he had arrived at the conclusion, that he might as well stay put, until he gathered enough strength to move on and build his own.

Until then, it was not as if anyone would complain about his spontaneous stay.

Scoffing at that, Sportacus shook his head to try to clear the thoughts away, the elf bending, to pick up his empty, slightly damp basket and carry it back to the little cabin in question.


	2. Anchored in struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf does some gardening, two idiots stumble into trouble (again) and elsewhere, a creature gets to stretch out its legs and go for a much needed walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of throwback to old things that has happened in the two other parts of the series before we dive straight into the newer additions.
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Minor violence

The trek out to take care of Robbies garden was long and hard, the journey taking well over the span of an entire day, but it was well worth it. As for the last time Sportacus visited, the place… still looked the same. If anything, it spoke volumes about Robbies abilities and the intense power of the wards, which the fae had set up around and within the garden itself.

In a way of greeting, the sassy Belladonna that had barely let the elf leave the last time around, waved its leaves at him in a suggestive manner. The fact that a plant was even capable of such moves was beyond him, but considering all he had seen from it so far, he really should not have been surprised. Slowly, the elf exhaled, the clear rings of the nearby wind chime, which he had hung up into the branches of the mighty tree in the corner, accompanying him, as he sat down on the soft ground in the middle of the small garden.

His wooden hand came to rest against the soil below, the cover of one of the old books resting against his thigh, as he opened it, eyes swift, as they skimmed the page below. Idly, the elf flipped a few pages ahead, looking through it, until he reached and found what he needed. Specifically, it described the use and needed ingredients for a calming infusion, which would help him sleep.

With a hum, he scratched at the back of his neck, elf looking around, as he, one by one, located the described herbs in question. After he had gotten sight of all of them, Sportacus put the book down after he had carefully closed it and took the pre-prepared jar and knife in hand instead.

The decision to keep the old books had barely fazed him at all. Perhaps he should be a bit concerned by that fact, a great change to his character as it was, but considering that their obtainment had cost him his hand and Robbie his literal _everything_ , he _really did not care._

 _Still_ , Sportacus mused as he stood up and stretched out his back, he understood that the other was not truly gone as per say. It was a strange ordeal and the sweet whispers of the disembodied voice made the whole process of accepting what had happened... rather difficult.

In minutes, he had gathered what he needed, elf pausing to just breathe for a moment and let the warm rays of the summer sun beat down and through him, warming him up bit by bit, as he closed his eyes and just basked in it. After all, the trek out here _had_ been long and full of unforeseen hardships.

He had not actually needed to go to these great lengths to reach the hidden garden, but he genuinely wanted to check up on and hopefully see the place flourish, which, with a great pang of joy, he had been granted. As for the sleepy little town nearby, it was-

 _No_.

A violent flinch wrecked through Sportacus at the track that his train of thoughts had taken, elf shaking his head, as he fought to press back and suppress it. The old town was dead. Literally. Its walls bending in on themselves, seemingly devoured by the where soil beneath, as they tumbled into ruin. Nothing but empty, broken houses remained now - Frozen memories trapped inside a hollow shell of an eternal summer that would never come to pass.

That was another strange little detail, which he had realized. It should have been obvious from the get-go, the wrongness of the little town practically screaming at him now, but when he had been there, it had been an invisible breeze, a clear thought passing through, before fleeing again.

He should have seen it, but he had not been able to. ‘ _Glamour’_ , Robbie had breathed back, as the elf had asked him about it, the fae imploring him to keep quiet, less the elf would ‘break something in that sweet head of his from all the heavy thinking’ that he was doing. Regardless of the warnings to let it lie, Sportacus had chased after the fleeting thoughts and come to a puzzling conclusion.

The warmer seasons stayed for much longer than they should - the winter come and gone in a matter of days, before spring crept in and took over again.

The elf had thought that Robbie had had something to do with it, but when he had asked the disembodied voice for an answer, it had remained mostly tight-lipped.

Of course, the elf had pressed, the curiosity eating away at him, until finally, the other had given in and when he did, Sportacus nearly, just nearly, regretted his eagerness to clear the mystery in the first place. Robbie had kept the town alive, the fae had explained, had nurtured its butchered core, as the life and thrum of it had been bleeding out into the very soil beneath. In his absence however, the place had fallen.

When Sportacus had asked how that entire thing came to be as thus in the first place, the only word that his fae had breathed to him in response had been bitter and full of malice, the disgust clear, as Robbie practically spat out the offensive name.

_Nine._

After that, Sportacus had questioned it none.

Gently, and with a hint of melancholy, the elf smiled down at the Belladonna, the flora picking up on his scattered thoughts and whispering the bittersweet secrets of that fateful day, that the town had burned to the elfs pointed ear, as he tip toed past it. The words it spoke was not for his ears, the information it harbored too grim, too heavy for him to deal with, and so he politely asked it to _hush_.

It did not respond quite politely in return, its low notes rising in pitch and anger, but just as well. He was on his way back again, elf practically fleeing, as he avoided one of its pale roots, which shot out and tried to pin and keep him in place.

 _Rude_ , the small voice in the back of Sportacus’ head laughed a bit hysterically and idly, just for once, the elf wholeheartedly agreed with its annoying meddling.

Seemingly, the Belladonna was far more sentient than he had originally thought, and while he _did_ want to indulge in its wide knowledge, hearing its scoffed updates of the state of the destroyed, little town that he had once considered home… Now _that_ was not something that he was willing to deal with for the moment being _and no_ , _dammit_ , he did _not_ have to apologize or explain himself to a flower, _he_ was not the offender here _and no, he had not deceived it, what even was it talking about?_

With a headshake and a few, perhaps too harsh words, he thanked the baffled garden and promptly left the blooming drama behind.

\--

 

\- Elsewhere -

 

_‘’Come get this ass you mean piece of garbage, just fucking see if you can!’’_

Behind Íþróttaálfurinn, crazed sneer firmly locked in his features, Glanni pressed himself further up against the tense elf, before the fae in question raised a glowing palm and successfully sent a shocked guard flying.

‘’Fuckin _imbeciles_ , you’re _nothing_ , _nothing I tell you!’’_

If anything, though their last dance had involved gnomes and not elven guards, this situation brought back memories of a time long past. With a stab of nausea, Íþróttaálfurinn heard the growling fae stab someone.

‘’Careful.’’ The elf panted over his shoulder, as he spun and deflected the sword coming straight for Glannis head. To the three remaining guards, he yapped a low order out, which he knew would be ignored. _‘’Stand down!’’_

As he had thought, none of the three did and so, Íþróttaálfurinn ducked low, as Glanni rubbed his palms together and sent a flurry of wild, untamed magic flying out.

A low yap of startled pain sounded to the pairs left, the collapse of bodies loud to the elfs ringing ears, before all fell quiet again. A tad worried, Íþróttaálfurinn registered his faes labored breathing behind him, the other obviously exhausted, as he had pushed himself beyond his limits.

With a strained groan, Íþróttaálfurinn got up from his crouched position and turned to embrace his fae close, elf not caring for the crazed, angry laughter, which spilled forth from Glannis quivering lips, as Íþróttaálfurinn bodily started to haul him away from the scene.

If their last unfortunate encounter with the burned court was anything to go by, lingering was the last thing they needed to do.

‘’Are they dead?’’ The elf asked, as he briefly cast a single glance over his shoulder, to make sure nothing would move or give chase.

‘ _’No_.’’ Glanni laughed in return, as he allowed the arm that moved up to snake around his waist as well, elf tightening his hold, as he practically dragged the other along with him. ‘’Only one of them won’t rise again.’’ The fae rasped, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded once. A little further and they would make it to the same mirror they had come through. He hated this form of travel, but as long as Mary played along, he understood that it was necessary.

‘’Good.’’

-

 

Íþróttaálfurinn looked out over the raging river flowing by the cavern that they had sought shelter in. It was a small, crammed thing really, but it was well hidden and more than spacious enough for them both not to get claustrophobic. As the smell of cooking meat hit him, he turned to watch Glanni bend down to retrieve something out of his backpack. A beat later, the fae straightened back up and strode towards him.

‘’I think we’re way off again.’’ Glanni grumbled, as he looked over the map that he had unfolded and studied close several times on their scrambled escape already. ‘’If you look at how the stream curves here,’’ the fae said as he tapped a finger twice against the map. ‘’Then we’re all the way up here,’’ he said, as he moved his touch further down. ‘’And not here.’’ He concluded, as he gestured at the path that they were trying to take.

A small ‘ _ah’_ escaped Íþróttaálfurinn, as the elf leaned down to get a closer look. A tad irked, said elf scratched at the back of his head, grumbling softly to himself, as he did so.

‘’So we are more than a day’s walk ahead actually.’’

‘’Well yes, but that also means we’re in hostile territory.’’

‘’We are always in hostile territory.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, to which Glanni loudly scoffed.

‘’Don’t be a smart-ass on me Íþrótt, this is serious.’’

‘’How so?’’ The elf challenged back. ‘’We might be ahead of schedule, but we planned to come through here regardless. It is not as if we are not prepared.’’ He argued, to which Glanni shrugged a noncommittal shoulder.

‘ _’Touché_.’’ The fae grumbled, before rolling the map back up and storing it safely away again. ‘’ _I still don’t wanna get eating by a fucking water horse, that would just be dumb_.’’ He grumbled on a low voice, before sharply drawing a shallow inhale. ‘’Anyway, I think it should only be a week or so before we hit our destination.’’

‘’If we get to travel unhindered.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pointed out softly, his fingers brushing up against his faes hand, as he passed to stalk back to the small fire burning softly behind them.

‘’Yeah whatever, you know we don’t.’’ Glanni grumbled, as he followed after and sat down as well. Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled at their general predicament, a slow nod following, as he acknowledged the others grim thoughts.

‘’We will prevail.’’ The elf insisted, as he allowed the other to curl up between his spread legs, Glannis back warm against his front, as the fae scooted further down to get comfortable. With a bit of wiggling, Íþróttaálfurinn managed to get the cooked rabbit off the fire and into Glannis grabbing hands, before the critter could burn any further than it already had. Happily, as the fae set to munch on its flesh, Íþróttaálfurinn raked a soft hand through his hair, elf listening to the others small, content noises, as he rested his chin on top of the others head.

_‘’You press down further than that and Imma be unable to eat.’’_

With a soft smile, Íþróttaálfurinn turned his head down and pressed a kiss to the others neck instead.

‘’Sorry.’’

‘’Nah, is fine love.’’ Glanni shrugged, the fae kicking out his foot to stir the guttering fire a bit, before he stilled and relaxed back against the other again. ‘’You should eat as well though.’’ He insisted, to which the elf shrugged slightly.

‘’I am not that hungry in general.’’

‘’That’s cause you’ve been starving you idiot.’’ Glanni clipped, the tone bordering on growly, as he clutched his own dinner close. ‘’You know,’’ the fae chuckled humorlessly. ‘’Had I known just how fucked these people were treating you back on that fuckwit of a rock, then I’d dropkicked a servant and got them to bring you snacks at all hours of the day.’’

‘’I am glad that you did not.’’

‘ _’Point is,_ that you need to eat you grump.’’ Glanni pressed, as he reached out a hand, shuffling it around a bit, before he managed to fish out a stack of carrots from the elfs own backpack. ‘’Seriously, when’s the last time you actually ate for real? Like, a full course meal and not just an apple or some stupid shit like that?’’ He asked, to which Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged, the elf obedient, as he accepted one of the slightly bendy veggies and dug in.

‘’I cannot recall.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn admitted as he munched on it. Below and in front, Glanni sighed around his rabbit, the fae pausing for a second, before taking a generous bite out of it and angrily chewing.

 _‘’Imma cook for you when we get there, aight?’’_ The fae pressed, to which the elf gently squeezed him in return.

‘’It would be appreciated.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn agreed, before they both fell quiet again, elf humming softly, as he thought their predicament over. Out here, with their luck running out and supplies sparse in the face of the shades aftermath, they were as good as dead.

If all went well though, then hopefully, they would reach the Western court soon. If they managed it, if they got there in time, then asylum could and _would_ be granted, the elfs father had seen to that - the elder haven explained and pleaded his case to the Raven queen, as he had.

There, they would find peace. There, they could fight back against the ashes of Íþróttaálfurinns old court, which still seemed eager to pursue.

\--

 

\- Meanwhile – Elsewhere -

 

He was floating; the sounds of the surface world reaching him, as through through a thick filter. Softly, the texture of the riverbed caressed his resting form, comforting him, as his right hand clutched something tight. Effortlessly, his other hand glided through the mud pressing in on him, before he raised it to his chest and traced the crude scar lingering there. As his eyes peaked open, first one and then the other, they revealed nothing and so, he vigorously blinked out into his dark surroundings, squinting, as though hoping to catch sight or hint of anything. Anything at all really.

The fae knew that he was pushing something aside, as he waved a hand in front of his face and finally rubbed at its pale features, the water aiding him, pushing him along, as he twisted and started to claw his way upwards.

Robbies muscles tensed, as the timid wind hit his exposed flesh, the first deep breath burning, as his lungs expanded after haven lain dormant for seemingly a time eternal. Drips of water fell from the lower tips of the burden protruding from his back, the movement odd and unfamiliar, as he instinctively flicked them. Easily, he felt the muscles tire from the small feat, but just as well, after all, he had not used his wings in decades.

He felt his brow furrow in confusion, mind frantically working to catch up on why that sounded wrong. With a strangled yelp, the fae froze, as the realization hit him.

Oh. _That._

Bright pearls of liquid sprayed out to all sides, as he flicked them again.

_That was a thing._

Robbie covered his mouth in shock, the fae, out of the corner of his eye, noticing the small array of lights, which danced over the rivers disturbed surface, the small pinpoints closing and crowding in, as though they were a gathering of small moths drawn to his resurrected flame.

A small, slightly hysterical laugh fell from his mouth, as he for the third time flicked his wings, the base of them already burning from the exhaustion, but he could hardly bring himself to care. The fingers on his unclutched hand shook, as he reached back and let them ghost down over what of the top parts he could reach.

_Real. They were real. This was actually happening._

Idly, he felt the light tremors increase in strength, the faes shoulders and whole frame vibrating with tension, as he willed himself to let go before he tugged too hard on them. They were sensitive after all, and from the feel of it, barely done growing anew.

_He would have to deal with a lot of pain when they started expanding and growing for real, he knew that, but by the gods would it be worth it._

He had not registered the exact moment that he had collapsed onto his knees, but as he closed and opened his free palm and pressed it against the soft soil beneath, he understood. Silently, the fae rocked back and forth, the first touch of the flickering lights warm, as they brushed up over his arm, more joining still, shielding him from the slight chill of the nocturne, outdoor elements, as they coated him.

Down over his back they glided, waving together, as though bathing and clothing him in pure, white light. It soothed him, and where the gentle rays touched, the faint ache from unmoved muscles faded.

The lights danced around his creased crown, as the fresh deity finally raised his head and gazed up at the twinkling night sky above. Faintly, the glow from the stars reflected in his eyes, before he looked down at his hands. He turned both and willed his right fist to uncurl its fingers. Staring, the fae soon found himself examining two seed closely. With an urgent sense of care, he turned them in his palm, rolling them over with the tip of a finger, as he narrowed his eyes and looked them over.

One was red, the other pink - the shells hard and robust, larger than anything he had ever seen. Larger, than he knew normal seeds should be.

The fae tensed in surprise, muscles of abdomen clenching, as a powerful sneeze wrecked through him. A bit irked, he sniffled, before glaring around himself. The lights slowly covering down over the rest of his exposed front and back curled further around his arms and shoulders as well, pulsating once, before a low glow started up, basking him in blissful warmth, as they seemed to realize his rather chilled state.

_After all, slumbering on the bottom of a river was not exactly a place where a great source of heat could be found._

Slowly, the fae got up on unsure legs, his stumble forwards staggering, as he started down along the path that he was on. Behind him, the lights gathered into a thick, long coat, the tail of it dragging over the forest floor, as he went. Protectively, he clutched the seeds to his chest and sighed, as the obvious hit him.

He had no idea where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Where the wild things rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fae takes a metaphorical stroll through the lost and found section and elsewhere, an elven captain has had about enough of BS politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up! Here we go!  
> No warnings! Only (well almost only) happy vibes from now on! If something else happens, I'll put a warning as per usual.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

Íþróttaálfurinn was barely awake when Glanni roughly shook him by the shoulders, the fae persistent, getting the elf to stand, before dragging him along down the bumbling path outside and on top of their little cave. Íþróttaálfurinn had meant to ask what was going on, lips already curling around the words, when Glanni tugged him close and wrapped a pair of unyielding arms around him. A vibration rocked the air then, sounds and colours swirling by in a hasty, maddening display, the telltale signs and sensations of a jump eminent, as reality began to shift around them. The landscape morphed from their flat, barren one to a flourishing one instead, as the couple now found themselves on a different part of the lands. Still, it was close by the lake itself, which they had been following for days on end.

‘’Where are we?’’ The elf asked after he had gained enough breath to do so, to which the other shook his head with a hint of tedious confusion in his shifty gaze.

‘’Dunno. I have no idea. Something just-‘’ Glanni tried to explain as he gazed around. ‘’I heard it. I heard it surface and I think that. I think that it’s… _I heard it_ -‘’ The fae slowly let go of Íþróttaálfurinn, warm palms grazing down his back, the tips of his fingers tense, as he stepped back and stared off to their immediate left.

A transfixed beat passed in which neither spoke, before Íþróttaálfurinn heard as much as saw the sharp intake of breath, which the fae drew. Glannis hands seemed to twitch on their own in front of his chest, a confused crease forming between his brows, as his eyes likewise widened, pupils narrowed, as his quivering lips tried and failed to form a coherent sentence.

‘ _’Surfaced_.’’ Glanni said again and with a flash of urgency, Íþróttaálfurinn turned his head as well to see what had his faes attention so fixed.

Nothing. There was nothing, and yet, Glanni practically seemed to vibrate out of his skin with confused excitement.

‘’What are you…’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started, the rest of his sentence dying a quick death on his tongue, as the fae started to jog down the path. ‘ _’Doing_.’’ The elf added regardless, as he watched the other set into a dead sprint over the rocky foundation. Glanni had clearly not heard the question, but still, he answered on a loud yell.

 _‘’Íþrótt come on you nit!’’_ The fae called back, as he continued ahead. ‘’I think I heard him surface!’’

\--

 

\- Meanwhile – The burned court –

 

‘’Only two of them came back.’’ The guard said, the tone carrying an anxious edge, as they fiddled with the straps on their spear. ‘’The rest did not make it.’’ They said, to which Ivar hummed in response.

The captain chewed on the inside of his cheek, as he wrapped a large palm around the middle of the yellow menace of the child, which had somehow managed to crawl up his leg, the kid persistent, as he had scaled up the giants side and claimed a spot on Ivars right shoulder. If anything, it was somewhat impressive that the kid had managed to get that high on his own, and if his loud exclaims of ‘ _mine’_ was any indication to go by, he intended to stay right where he was.

‘’Indeed.’’ A high elf with a long, blond braid and a grey, flowy skirt nodded along, as they glared up at Ivar. ‘’This is highly troubling news.’’

‘’And what exactly do you expect me to do?’ Ivar asked, an annoyed expression creeping in, as he willed himself a shallow breath. On his shoulder, the kid had started to lightly tug on his pointed ear in what was clearly a curious, awestruck fashion. ‘’Send more?’’ The captain continued, as he attempted to swat the poking finger out of his ear. ‘’It is clearly not a wise choice of strategy.’’ He concluded sourly.

‘’We cannot let the offenders go.’’ The high elf argued, as they crossed their arms over their chest. ‘’As much as the circle would like to let peace remain on this whole ordeal, we _do_ have rules to follow. This, the original offense and the proceeded havoc is too great a deal to overlook and so, we _cannot_ let them go.’’

‘’And I cannot send any more of my guards to their doom.’’ Ivar clipped coldly with an air of finality, to which the high elf in front of him softly shook their head.

‘’Someone needs to pay for what has passed.’’ They said, the tone patient, as though speaking to a child.

‘’And three people already did.’’ The giant pointed out, though he knew it would be a futile effort. A beat of silence passed, before the high elf sighed.

‘’This will-‘’

‘’I do not know which part of your sanity it is that you have lost, but this is not sound.’’ Ivar rudely interrupted, as he, while not caring one bit for the angered crease rapidly forming between the others brows, hoisted the child on his shoulder further up. ‘’We have no one to spare. Our people are scattered as is it. We have no housing for those in need, nor do we have a figure in control who actually knows how to rule in the first place, and quite frankly, it is starting to show.’’

Beside him, the guard who had brought Ivar the news in the first place, choked on a startled cough by the omission. In seconds, they had schooled their features back under control, back straight, as they shot a sideways glance to gauge the high elfs reaction.

‘’Are you saying that you are not appreciative of all that we have given you?’’ The high elf in question asked with narrowed eyes, to which Ivar shrugged his unoccupied shoulder.

‘’I am saying that you put a captain in charge since no one else wants to go near that wretched wreck of a throne and that is not exactly a well-kept secret.’’

A brief glaring match proceeded, in which the clearly uncomfortable guard caught in the middle of it all looked from one to the other, seemingly unsure if they should speak up or not.

‘’I believe you should be careful of how you precede in this.’’ The high elf warned after the tense quiet had stretched on for longer than was reasonable.

‘’Or else you will do what?’’ Ivar rasped coldly, the blissfully unaware child on his shoulder laughing, as the giant bounced him. ‘’Are you even attempting to imply that you could replace me? You lost your _king_.’’ He clipped on a dry note. ‘’You lost your court and now, slowly but surely, you are losing what of your people you have left as well.’’ In front of him, the high elf possibly glared.

‘’This is treacherous talk.’’ They rasped, to which Ivar shrugged again.

‘’It is sense.’’ The giant said. ‘’You prohibit able minds from speaking their truths and you will soon have a riot on your hands and _oh_ ,’’ he laughed, eyes narrowed, head tilting, as though a spiteful thought just struck. ‘’Might I remind you that we have no walls to keep it out?’’ He said, to which the high elfs jaw clicked.

‘’You will burn if you keep running your mouth like this.’’ They warned. Ivars grin was void of any humor as he stepped up close, a small gleeful gleam flashing in his eyes, as the other took a shaky step backwards in response.

‘’Really? You think you can?’’ The giant hummed, as he petted the child on his shoulder reassuringly. He knew that the small thing could not understand what was being said, but the tone was unmistakably vile. Immediately, the yellow brat calmed under his palm.

‘’You think this ash of a hill will stand another day if you do so?’’ Ivar continued, as he raised a brow. Another tense beat of silence passed, before the giant spoke up again. ‘’From how I see it, you have neglected your people and they have started to notice.’’ He clipped on. ‘’They are starving, they are weak, but not frightened or suppressed enough by your ways that they did not attempt and, might I add, _succeed_ in scaling the wall, back when we had a shadow choking the life out of the lands around here.’’ He said as he shrugged again. ‘’They want to _eat_.’’ He said, voice taking on a hushed note towards the end, as he stalked forwards slow. ‘’If you stop hunting those whose deaths will clearly not aid you in the slightest and instead start focusing on rebuilding this damned place, then perhaps you will be spared once the common folk decide to rise up for real. Again.’’

Ivar felt his meaty shoulder connect with the fragile high elfs, as he shoved past, the giant harboring little care, as the other stumbled a few steps backwards from the impact.

‘’Remember who I am. Remember what I have done and what I am capable off.’’ Ivar said into the stunned silence behind him, as he paused briefly to turn his head to flash one last smirk at the offended high elf. ‘’I still have the support of the old circle that you banished. Tyr still stands with me and unlike your lost, very much _still_ beloved king, which, I might add, _you_ drove away with your so called rules, my departure will cause an uproar among the common folks.’’ The giant said. ‘’My _death_ would cause a final purge and trust me, no matter how holy and mighty you lot see yourselves; you will not be spared when it sweeps through.’’

On his shoulder, the child tugged on his hair, fingers adventurous, as they snaked down to the nape of his neck and pinched it hard. Ivar did not flinch.

In front of him, the high elf scoffed low in defeated distaste.

‘’It would not come to that.’’ They said, though it sounded far too much like a weak shot of dominance and in return, Ivar could not help but bark out a harsh laugh.

‘’You once said that your influence would be eternal yeah?’’ Ivar, patience low and fed up with the conversation asked after his laughter had died down again, to which the other blinked twice in a confused fashion. ‘’Your circle was started on a foundation of blood and tears, but unlike the previous, you did not exactly keep your promise to let peace be your main drive.’’

‘’This-‘’ The high elf started on an unsure note, as they turned their head slightly away, the crease in between their brows increasing, as they fought to understand where Ivar was getting at. ‘’This is what must be done to preserve peace.’’ They finally settled.

‘’Is it?’’ The giant pressed back. ‘’Cause from how I see it, no one but your circle wants to pursue this. The common folks do not wish for it.’’

In front of him, a heavy sigh sounded. ‘’We have our rules.’’

‘’And rules should follow what is best for its people.’’ Ivar yapped coldly. ‘’Trust me on this, you keep doing what you are doing and either the common folk or _I_ will interfere.’’

‘’You have no such power.’’ The high elf clipped, as they shook their head in an indignant fashion.

‘’Oh?’’ Ivar hummed in return. ‘’Well, let us put that to the test then, shall we?’’ The giant said, a flash of teeth showing, as he fully turned to glare at the high elf, who had the common sense, to at least look a tad worried. ‘’If you truly believe that you have any grander say in things than I do, then order your guard,’’ here, he nodded his head towards the third party to their little quartet, who had already started to anxiously shift their weight from foot to foot from whatever it was that was to come. ‘’To stay.’’ Ivar concluded on a clipped note. The high elf looked deceivingly bored, as they briefly gazed at the guard in question, before they huffed, tongue clicking, as they decided to take the bait.

‘’You will come with me.’’ They said, as they gestured for the guard to follow them in the opposite direction of where Ivar was headed.

‘ _’Cute_.’’ The giant muttered under his breath, as he turned and started to walk away. ‘’Andrei!’’ He called over his shoulder, as he hoisted the yellow-clad child up a bit again. ‘’With me!’’

Behind, an indignant spluttering rang out from the high elf, as a quick scurrying of footsteps sounded - the other guard quick to follow their captain, as they were.

\--

 

\- Hours later - Elsewhere -

 

It was a quiet night for once, the wind gentle and warm, as it swept across his face and exposed neck. Dutifully, Íþróttaálfurinn kept guard over his resting companions, who, behind the elf and placed close to the fire, had snuggled up in a heap of long, exhausted, blanket-covered limbs.

It had been more than an hour already and Glanni, which was completely understandable, had not strayed from his sleeping cousins’ side - the fae still carefully clutching the other close, as he was.

As though feeling Íþróttaálfurinns gaze linger upon him, Glanni, spent from having to jump back and forth in a rapid succession, turned slightly to gaze up at him. Their eyes locked and the content smile, which broke out over his faes face, was warm and bright enough to chase out whatever lingering chill, which the elf had felt over the course of the last couple of days. Sleepily, Glanni patted the spot behind him, the fae beckoning the other over, as he lazily raised a hand to wave at him.

‘ _’Come join.’’_ He implored and soon enough, Glanni was squashed comfortably in the middle. Íþróttaálfurinn stayed awake to keep watch, elf scooting a bit up and getting comfortable, before he wrapped an arm around his faes middle and pressed himself up close.

‘’Hey.’’ Glannis rasp of a low, tired voice spoke up after a good ten minutes had passed in the gentle quiet. Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn snuggled up closer and hummed in acknowledgement.

‘’Yes dear?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn whispered back on a just as hushed note. He did not get any immediate reply, but when it came, it took him completely off guard.

‘’You know I love you, right?’’

Íþróttaálfurinn felt himself rapidly blink, breath caught in his throat, as he absently tightened the hold of his fae. No. _No, he had not known that with certainty._ Silently, the elf empty for any verbal forms of appreciation, heard himself chuckle low, said elfs grin wide and slightly loopy, as he pressed his face into the others neck.

‘’You know that that is reciprocated.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed, his touch gentle, as he pressed a swift, soft kiss to the others neck and what he could reach of his cheek and jaw.

 _‘’Yeah, but could you say it again anyway?_ ’’ Glanni asked on a dry note, as he turned his head to meet his elfs seeking lips halfway. The shared kiss was a far more innocent thing than any of their previous affections, the press and slide of it lacking any heat, as they, after all, _did_ have a third party to consider, unconscious and oblivious to the world, as that third party may be.

 _‘’I love you.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn said, the words ringing true and clear, before Glanni once more smiled and settled back down to get comfortable.

A beat of silence passed before the fae sighed softly, his entire frame seeming to melt into the rock, bedroll and warm embrace cradling him close and securely.

‘’We still have a long way to go dear.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn urged as he pressed one last kiss to the base of the others ear. ‘’You are exhausted enough as it is and I cannot carry both of you. Sleep.’’ The elf implored, as he snaked down a hand to snatch the blanket close and cover the trio a bit better with it. ‘’Sleep and know that I will watch over you.’’

‘’Yeah but I don’t really want to though.’’ Glanni grumbled in reply, before he nevertheless had to stifle a great yawn, which threatened to wreck through him.

‘’I know.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn responded on a slow exhale, as his gaze drifted up and over to the caves small, hidden entrance in front if them. ‘’I know, but he will still be here when you wake. Trust me to keep you both safe and _sleep_. You need it.’’

‘ _’You do as well you nit._ ’’ Came the clipped reply.

‘’Yes, but while I can keep watch doing the night, I rely on you to keep us safe during the bright hours of the day. If we are caught out in the open, it is you who bears that burden of protection.’’

‘’Well when you put it like _that_ …’’ Glanni huffed sourly, though there was no real malice in it.

‘’Sleep.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn implored again, as he idly eyed the sword laying on the other side of the fire. Should anything happen, then he could be up and about in a mere second. _They would be fine._ ‘’Sleep and know that I will keep you safe.’’

After a good half an hour had passed with nothing but the gentle, heavy breaths from Glanni and ragged snores from his fast asleep cousin, it seemed the former finally drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought we were completely done with the politics and stuff? Almost fam, almost, I wanna fix a few things about the burned court before this story comes to a complete close. No worries though, I meant what I said, our bois get to rest now.
> 
> Also, I can't remember if Glanni ever had his moment of confession-time in this particular series and uhm... Imma read through Mångata to make sure, but please don't kill me if he already had. Guess that is what happens when you work on five different fics all at once. I mean, I could focus on one, but I like to take breaks from one if that one gets particularly heavy, so... yeah. That is a thing.  
> \--
> 
> Ivar still don’t like children btw, but he don’t want them to get hurt either. Btw (BIT OF A SPOILER) a few chapters down the line, some rather gruesome shit is gonna happen (KINDA SPOILER HERE) but not to our favs. It’s quick, it explain a lill about Ivars background and Sevens past and it’s over before you know it. Just, beware of that.
> 
> Aight, see you in the next chapter - thank you for reading.


	4. The dormant in-between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two parts follow OCs, so if you wanna skip it, you can.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

‘’So-’’ Robbie started on a weak, tired, raspy voice, as he munched on a thin slice of banana cake, just as Íþróttaálfurinn, while being mindful of the faes still sensitive wings and general ready to drop state, tugged the heavy blanket further around said faes faintly trembling shoulders. Around and above his shivering form, practically casting and bathing the cave in a warm, golden hue, the small, bright lights still danced in a delicate display. ‘’-It was destroyed?’’ He managed to conclude, after haven paused to catch his breath.

‘’Cabin we found and hunkered down in got torn apart by the blast yes.’’ Glanni replied flatly around his own mouthful of baked goods, the faes eyes wide and momentarily lost in the past memory, as he shook his head in a dumbfounded fashion. ‘’Like, completely destroyed by it. It was wild, I’ll tell you that.’’ He chuckled darkly, as he brushed a few crumbs off of his lap. ‘’Still, shit got sorted out in the end, it was just… a bit of a surprise when it finally happened you know.’’ Glanni grumbled on. ‘’It was not as if we got much of a warning either, but like, we had completed our route and had decided to just wait it out. Not as if there was much else we could do at the time really, but yeah, you know. We kinda still wanted to.’’ He shrugged. ‘’Anyway, couple of days passed like that with nothing much happening. Then, one moment it was all chill and then…’’ The fae trailed off, hands gesturing out wildly, as he tried to emphasize the immense scale of it all. ‘ _’Boom_. Bright lights crashed our little slumber party and snuffed out the shade problem in the process.’’ He huffed, to which Robbie hummed.

‘’And then-… it was over?’’ Robbie asked breathlessly, to which the other fae nodded in affirmation.

 _‘’And then it was finally fucking over._ ’’ Glanni agreed on a scoffing note. ‘’Took a while before we got any sunlight back, but ey. It obviously happened. Hurray.’’ He clipped with a slight tinge of sour mock in his voice.

A beat of silence passed, before the trembling Robbie spoke up again. ‘’And Sportacus?’’ He asked.

‘’Has gone off the grid.’’ Glanni said on a noncommittal shrug, as he continued to wolf down his sugary breakfast. ‘’No one fuckin knows where he is.’’

Robbie looked displeased by that, the faes frown deep, as he once more shivered.

‘’Aki is safe though.’’ Glanni continued after the quiet had started to stretch out too far again. ‘’So is Seven. Dunno about the other two idiots that crashed by or aunty though.’’ He shrugged again, as he briefly narrowed his eyes, a thought crossing, which he then voiced aloud. ‘’Pretty sure aunty is safe actually, but we haven’t heard from her and she’s kinda ignoring my calls, so. You know. That’s a thing.’’ He concluded, to which Robbie jerkily nodded.

‘’You could come with us to the western court.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn Implored, as he gingerly tried to soothe out the tight knots and rub a bit of warmth into Robbies thin, cold shoulders.

‘’I understand your point-’’ Robbie started, the fae pausing abruptly, his trembling hands losing their grip and dropping his cake in the process, as a powerful sneeze wrecked through him. Idly, Íþróttaálfurinn cut and handed him a new piece, which the shaky fae appreciatively accepted. ‘’Do not get me wrong but I just,’’ he breathed. ‘’I would much rather track Sporty down first.’’

Beside him, Glanni huffed. ‘’I should probably mention that Aki is taking care of that.’’ The fae yapped, as he took another bite of his cake. ‘’The lill shit gets a month more on his own and then he's forcefully gonna get a visit.’’ He shrugged. ‘’And hey, it is not like we’ve abandoned him, it’s quite the other way around.’’

‘ _’Glanni_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn yawned loudly, elf raising a hand to shield his mouth, before lowering it back down onto Robbies bony shoulders again.

‘’Nah, it’s been too long of a sulk already, he needs to quit being a fuckin Mary sue and get his head in the game.’’

Beside the scoffing fae, Íþróttaálfurinn sighed.

‘’He is in mourning love, be kind.’’ The elf gently interjected, before the scowling Robbie could get the chance to.

 _‘’And he don’t fuckin need to be.’’_ Glanni yapped, as he hunched his shoulders up in an indignant fashion.

‘’Which he is not aware of.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried, before the fae under his hands shakily sighed heavily.

‘’How-… do I find him?’’ Robbie sniffled on a dry note, as he rubbed at his sore, stinging eyes, to which his cousin shrugged lightly. A beat passed, in which Glanni seemed to mule something over, before finally, he put down his fork and locked eyes with the other fae.

‘’You seriously don’t wanna come with to the court?’’ He tried again, to which Robbie shook his head.

‘’I need-… to find him.’’ The fae pressed, as he tried and failed to suppress a rather vicious shiver. Another little beat passed, before Glanni softly nodded.

‘’You know I think it’s dumb but all right then. If you need it,’’ the fae said, as he picked up his fork again and gestured at his cousin with it. ‘’He's got my dagger. You can use it as a beckon to track him down.’’ He said, said fae quickly continuing, as Robbie made to stand, only to be held in place by Íþróttaálfurinns stern but gentle grip. ‘ _’But_ , I wanna ask you to stay with us for at least a few more days. You’re not well and I want you to rest up first, and besides, I missed you, aight?’’ He clipped on a harsh note. ‘’And shut _up_ , _don’t fucking look at me like that, of course I did you soggy nugget.’’_

For a tense moment, the two faes glared at each other, the air crackling with a stale, tired suspense, before Robbie relented with a stiff nod and settled back down. A beat later, he sighed in relief, as Íþróttaálfurinn moved out his attention and set to massage the length of his gently twitching wings.

‘’I will stay.’’ Robbie softly promised, just as he the elf above him nudged him a bit to get better access, which the fae granted by shifting ever so slightly.

_‘’Good.’’_

\--

 

\- Nineteen days later – Elsewhere -

 

The forest floor crawled with life, the small bugs and insects moving, buzzing about, as they ate up what lingering corruption had spread out and slumbered in the soil. The black tar, which they gobbled up, might be dead and harmless, but still, it was a physical piece of evidence of the past struggle for survival that Deus was happy to see go. Above him, perched on a thick, sturdy tree branch and swinging their legs beneath them just by his head, Nox hummed, as they scouted out into the surrounding woods around them.

It had been little more than a month already, the two stalking the lands, as the searched and hunted for any trace or clue as to where the old ringmaster had hunkered down. If Corvus had caught onto that fact or not, was yet to be known, but just as well. The other would come to realize it eventually.

‘’I think this might actually be a false trail.’’ Nox spoke above him on a thoughtful note, to which the giant gruffed out a noncommittal scoff. ‘’It does not actually lead anywhere and it just… stops.’’

_Yeah he probably knew._

‘’I think we need to go more east instead.’’ The fae above him said, as they pointed a finger towards a dense cluster of trees. ‘’There is an entrance leading down somewhere not too far in front of us. I think it might be an old pipe of some sort. We could try it out and see where it takes us?’’ They suggested. With a nod, Deus held up a hand and helped them safely jump back down from the branch.

It was getting fairly late already, the sun more than halfway to touching the horizon as it was and so, they would have to seek shelter regardless. Curiously, it had been more than a month since they had had any guards try to track them down, but it seemed unwise to test fate on it just yet and so, he gingerly allowed the other to lead him further through the flourishing green and eventually down into the dark, damp depths of the newfound tunnel just ahead.

\--

 

\- The Western court -

 

Seven slowly trod down the hallway, the invading moss a soft carpet under his bare feet, as he walked. It was a little overwhelming from time to another, but everything seemed so alive here, so far removed from the other courts stony facades and bare walls, in which he had served for the bigger portion of his life. Beside him, veins of creeping green ivy climbed up the walls and doors that he passed, theirs roots clinging to the warm surfaces, digging deep with their roots and holding on, as they ran further up and graced the high ceiling above. In between them, twining around and spreading out from below and around as well, bright, icy blue flowers peeked out wherever they could, the midst centered with a molten golden, which seemed to nearly drip out from each, protruding crown.

If anything, freaky and unnatural as it was, it was beautiful.

In front of him, striding gracefully through the carved wooden arch of the doorway at the end, the tall, stoic figure of his new queen glided in. Obediently, Seven cast his eye down and quickly got out of her way, elf resting a palm against the gentle green beside him, as he braced himself for when she would eventually pass him by. He did not actually have to do so, but last he had been called forth to approach and kneel before her, she had made him collapse headfirst into the floor like a blushing, godsdamned maiden in distress. Her strength and presence was much larger in her own home, that much he had quickly come to understand.

Back then, she had meant him no harm, and still, she did not, but the flow of words and the stern warning, which rung out in his head had been clear enough.

_Taint my dress with wine again and I will let the black birds feast on your eye._

Fair enough, he had groaned back on a raspy, grit back sneer, just as two fellow smirking servants had helped him to his feet. His head had spun from her foreboding presence, his mind foggy and confused, as it tried to withstand the magnitude of the suffocating being staring down at him.

 _So much power_ , the elf had thought to himself and, judging from her knowing grin, had mumbled it aloud in a trembling voice as well. _So much fucking power crammed in such a simple vessel_.

The soft chimes of bells and the underlying sweet scent of decay pressed against him, clogging the air, rendering it thick and unbreathable, before the last of her embroidered trail left his limited sight again. A few beats passed and finally, the air cleared with a harsh, shivering _snap_.

She was gone.

He could breathe.

\--

 

‘’Nah man, she’s such a fucking show off.’’ A young elf with the sides of her head shaved laughed, after Seven, hunched and drained as he was, had collapsed into a chair in the lower levels of the court and told her all about it. ‘’Don’t let it get to you. She’s always like that with newcomers.’’

‘’But I am not exactly a newcomer at this point.’’ Seven grumbled back, as he raked his shaky hands through his hair and lightly tugged on it. ‘’Like I get that she’s weary of new people, but I just wanna do my fucking job without feeling like I have been run over by an ox.’’ He complained, to which the other chuckled lightly.

‘’It’ll get better.’’ She promised, as she snatched a yellow apple from a nearby basket and handed it to him. ‘’Just give it time and you’ll see. She not all that bad, I swear.’’

‘’Maybe.’’ Seven shrugged, as he appreciatively accepted the fruit and bit into it.

_Fucking hell did it do wonders to his depleted energy right away._

‘’Was she like that with you as well?’’ He asked, as he wiped a bit of juice from his chin.

‘’Yeah no worries, she’s like that with everyone.’’ The other replied, as she picked up an apple for herself and dug in as well. ‘’I mean, don’t get me wrong, but she’s not exactly on our level. She’s just…’’ She tried, hand circling in the air, as she sought for the right words. ‘’Let’s just say she’s above and leave it at that.’’

‘’What is she exactly?’’ Seven pressed regardless, as finally, he felt his trembling subside a tad.

‘’A queen.’’ She replied on a shrug, as she turned her head to gaze out of the window beside them. ‘’A god of sorts I guess you could say.’’ She said as she took another bite, the elf chewing for a few seconds, before continuing with a swift, correcting hum. ‘’Or a deity. Yeah, a deity is probably closer.’’

‘ _’Great_.’’ Seven grumbled, as he tilted his head back and scratched at the scarred side of his face. ‘’Just fucking great.’’

‘’It kinda is though.’’ The other chuckled, as she threw the empty core of her devoured snack into the wooden barrel just beside Sevens forlorn figure. ‘’She’s a bit much to take in at first, but trust me, it’s gonna get better.’’ She promised. ‘’She’s fiercely overprotective of her crew and if you got any trouble, she’ll help you. Seriously, you don’t have to worry so much, it’s gonna be fine.’’

‘’If you say so.’’

‘’Yep, I do.’’

A few beats passed in silence, before Seven felt a boot nudge the side of his naked foot.

‘’We kinda do have to get going though, the veggies aren’t gonna cut themselves.’’ She implored, as she placed a hand on her hip and gestured to the door with the other. With a huff, Seven managed to rise and snatch the rather heavy bag of carrots, onions, garlic and other goods close.

‘’How many are we expecting?’’ He asked the other, as they trailed through a rather confusing set of doors and hallways - the maze of the cellars stretching out wide in front of them, before finally, they arrived at where they needed to be.

‘’Just over thirty.’’ She replied, as she held the door open for him to pass, which he swiftly did. _He should probably ask for her name right around now, but for some reason, he had neglected to do so._

‘’So are we in a hurry?’’ Seven asked, as he went over to the table that the other had gestured to and loaded the bag up onto it.

‘’Kinda.’’ She replied, as she fetched a bowl and two chopping boards close. ‘’But never so much that we get lost in the process aight? You need a break, you take a break and run a little faster afterwards. Now, carrots first.’’ She said, as she sliced the bag open and let its contents topple out onto the table.

With a nod, Seven grabbed one close and started to chop it the way she had showed him to. He really should ask for her name. He should, but he did not overly care to do so.

In the end, he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, shit starts to get a lill bad and then really bad and then good. Once again (TINY SPOILER) our faves are safe.


	5. To make the fight to forget; easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hit a block. This is not at all as good as I wanted it to be, but if I don’t post it, then I know I’ll stop writing for at least a couple of months and… eh. Writing is kinda one of the main things that is keeping me going, so otl I guess.
> 
> First two parts are OCs shenanigans. Third part is our fave idiots.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

The hollow _thunk_ of the commoners severed head hitting the grass still echoed clear in Ivars head, as he stalked through the wooded area close to the burned courts grounds. Next to him, walking close by his side and never straying far, the cloaked figure softly shook their head after the giant had explained what had happened.

‘’Enough is enough.’’ Ivar rasped, as he too shook his head in disgust.

‘’And what do you plan to do about it?’’ The other asked, as the two made it through a clearing and started to scale up a small hill just ahead of it.

‘’You already know exactly what the fuck I am going to do Darr.’’ Ivar clipped back in reply. Gently, a pair of old, tired eyes full of worry gazed up at him.

‘’You have to consider the aftermath of this.’’ Darren implored. ‘’The people will be left to witness something like this and they will grow weary for what is to come.’’

‘’Surely it cannot be worse than it already fucking is.’’ Ivar hissed low, as they stalked up a set of old, cracked stairs, which led into the small village in which Darren lived in - the steps overgrown with fungi, the edges in the middle curved inwards, heavily used and worn from wear as they were. ‘’This is absurd.’’

‘’Yes, but violence will not be the answer.’’ The other pressed, to which Ivar scoffed.

‘’If it means bringing an end to the violence already going on, then yes. We need to set an example Tyr.’’

‘’Careful now.’’ The old elf beside him urged, as they stalked towards said elfs sorry excuse for a beaten down house. ‘ _’You_ need to set an example. I want nothing to do with this.’’

The giant breathed out slow, palm heavy, as it settled on the handle of the door in front of him, the elf pausing for a beat, before pressing down and opening it fully.

‘’Then what do you suggest I do instead?’’ He asked. ‘’The people are desperate for change. _I_ am desperate.’’ He said. Beside him, the old elf shrugged mirthlessly, as he stalked into his living room, rid himself of his mantle and sat down into an old armchair. Gracefully, he gestured for the other to take a seat as well, which the captain then did.

‘’I must confess I do not know. You are correct however,’’ Darren started. ‘’Something must be done about this.’’

A beat of heavy silence passed, before the two locked eyes.

‘’Will you stand with me in this?’’ Ivar asked, to which the other softly smiled.

‘’You know I will.’’ Darren said on a defeated sigh. ‘’You know I always will.’’

\--

 

\- Elsewhere -

 

Nox and Deus walked through a closed down railroad section, the broken glass littering the ground clinking beneath their feet, as they strode through. The tracks themselves were rusted and worn from old age and neglect, but still, they had managed to withstand the mark of time.

‘’Is it me or is it getting colder?’’ Nox asked, as they looked up at the other, who merely shrugged a noncommittal shoulder in response. It was not so strange if one considered it - they were deep underground and the wind was rather sharp, as it blew through the tunnel, but as it was, it was far from unpleasant for the larger one of the two. A couple of minutes later, they reached the mouth of said tunnel and stepped out of it.

Beside him, Nox let out a small, surprised ‘ _huh’_ , as they gazed up at the rather large body of the train standing still and dormant on the tracks right in front of them. Around, the abandoned train station silently greeted them, nothing but the soft cooing of a few drowsy penguins sounding, as they approached the giant, metal contraption.

Granted, the tracks around and behind them were rusted, but with a bit of magic and sheer dumb luck, it _could_ be possible to get it to glide smoothly over the lands.

‘’Should we-?’’ Nox asked with a mischievous gleam in their eye, as they both reached the small staircase leading up into the front cabin of the train. Already, Deus had scaled the stairs, his hand outstretched behind him, as he implored the other to stay put for the moment being. After a quick search to make sure that the train was in fact empty of any other additional blind passengers, he waved the other on board as well.

\--

 

\- The little cabin -

 

_A swarm of black flies pushed out of the ground and took to the darkened sky above. The lands collapsed in on themselves, the soil ripping up and cracking with a groaning roar beneath his feet, before completely relenting and swallowing him whole._

Sportacus woke with a start, the elf dazed and confused, covered in sweat, as he drew a few too fast, heavy, ragged breaths. With a choked sob, he sat up further in the bed, his hands shaking, as they covered his clammy face. Lightly, he tugged on his own hair, elf feeling a shiver run down his spine, as a faint buzz tingled in the back of his throat. Like that he stayed for a few minutes, Sportacus willing his racing heart to calm its frantic pulse, before moving slow, as though underwater.

It must have been in the middle of the night still, the outside of his window revealing nothing but inky black, as his blurry eyes tried to scout out through it.

_Wait._

_No._

_There was something out there._

The floor was cool beneath his feet, as the elf abandoned his borrowed bed, the window chilled beneath his touch, as he pressed a palm to it. His stuttering breath fogged up the glass, as he leaned in closer to gaze out, his heart still beating a quick tattoo in his throat, as he narrowed his eyes to better view it.

A single light gently swerved around just outside in the garden behind the cabin, its flow smooth and effortless, as it glided towards him. Seemingly, it had been trying to get his attention and now that it had it, it started to move out over the path leading back into the woods, the light circling back every so often, making sure that he followed and likewise beckoning him closer in the process.

Sportacus stretched a hand fourth, elf trying to grace its golden hue and get a feel of its warmth, but no matter how much he reached for it, it kept itself just barely out of his clutch. The moonlit path in front of him trailed on seemingly endlessly, curling ever so slightly from this side to that and for some reason, he had no fear for his general wellbeing whatsoever.

More of the gentle lights joined then, swerving out from the path that he was following, dancing around his feet and lower legs, pressing against his back, as though urging him to up his pace and step forwards faster. Where they touched, light tingles wrecked through, bringing with them a sense of a faint, beautiful, rhythmic melody, which filled the air and settled deep into the maw of his nervous bones.

Somehow, he understood that they were sentient in a sense, but for what message or purpose they carried, he knew not and still, he let them guide him deeper.

_One thing was for certain though, something was about to happen, that much he did understand._

A grey cloud passed in front of the moon then, its pale light cutting off and momentarily rendering him blind, as the gentle lights flickered and likewise abandoned him. Close to the floor of the forest they kept themselves, the pinpoints fleeing, brushing against his shoulders in a wave of a gentle caress, before they dashing over the ground in a smooth, singular motion and once more, he was left in complete darkness.

It felt too familiar, the elf unsure and exposed in the middle of this dark, strange place and greatly, his heart suffered in fright from it.

Still, he understood that he should stay. He was where he was meant to be.

In front of him on the path, just up ahead and still shielded by the overgrown green, something moved. It came towards him slow, Sportacus rubbing vigorously at his arms, the elf uneasy by the still present dark, as he squinted his eyes to better peer through it. As the presence moved closer, gliding slow through the shadows, he could make out a vague, yet familiar shape and abruptly, as the dancing lights returned to their host, seemingly drawn to him as though they were moths to a bright flame, Sportacus felt his own reluctant feet stop dead on the path. A tremor ran down his spine and out through his lungs, the breath likewise caught in his throat, as the lights illuminated the others features.

_It felt like he had been punched squarely in the face._

For a few beats, Sportacus simply stared, as his brain struggled to catch up with what his eyes were seeing, elf feeling a strange, hollow ache in his chest at the sight, as he stared in awe. _Guess some things never change_ , the small voice in the back of his mind whispered and idly, he had to agree. Robbie always knew how to make an entrance and this time, it was no different.

_Still. This could not be real._

The other seemed as if carved out of the deep, endless night itself, shadows clinging to his form despite the surrounding halo of bright, purple light, which seemed to increase with each step that his fae took forwards. This was impossible and yet, the hand that reached out for him looked alive and solid, its touch warm and real, as it gently moved to cradle his rapidly paling face.

He could not breathe.

He could not _think_.

Sportacus well remembered the feel of those small horns under his touch, as he gazed up and stared at their rounded bend. The elf saw it, saw the psychical evidence of their affirmation and yet, his scrambled mind could not seem to make sense of it. As his name was breathed on a deep, rich tenor of a voice, it broke something deep inside him – the dam breaking quick, cracking the careful ice straight down the middle, as the first sob threatened to tear out of his constricted throat.

In front of him, Robbies face fell, as he tilted his head slightly in concern, the repeat of the elfs name a concerned question, as though the fae understood that he held and shielded a cornered animal close.

‘’Are you...?’’ Robbie started on a low note, before trailing off. He as much felt as saw, as a powerful, full body flinch wrecked through the other. Sportacus’ eyes fell shut, the elfs mouth forming into a thin, worn smile, as finally, he leaned into the others cradling palm.

‘’Dearest are you all right?’’ The fae softly tried, as the other fought to control his wayward breath. ‘’Sportacus?’’ He hummed. ‘’You are scaring me here. Please tell me that I did not break you.’’ Robbie mumbled on, as he brought his free hand up to shield the other side of the elfs face as well. A beat later, he felt the hard, rough texture of said elfs own wooden palm rake over his pale, white knuckles. Seemingly, Sportacus had not even registered that he had done it, the elfs hand moving up on its own, as it had. ‘’I broke him.’’ The fae softly concluded on a grumble, as the first subtle hic of a confused, strangled whine left his elf. ‘ _’Godsdammit_.‘’

_Whatever he had expected would happen, when he set out and followed the gentle light - this was clearly not it._

Robbie held the sobbing, trembling mess of an elf as close to his own person as he possibly could, the faes fingers tense and raking through his curly hair, gentle reassurances falling from his lips, as the distraught elf pawed and clutched at his chest.

It took several minutes before Sportacus calmed down enough to form any coherent statements and yet, through his messy, barely controlled wails, the word _'you'_ was all that the elf managed to croak out, his voice weak and shaking, as he trembled against his fae.

 _‘’I'm here love, please breathe.’’_ Robbie said, as he settled a hand onto the back of Sportacus’ head and gingerly traced soft, soothing pattern into the nape of his neck. ‘’Will you look at me?’’ He urged and the elf did just that.

A rush of affection came over Sportacus, at the love reflected there in the others intense grey eyes and he shuddered weakly, a fresh wave of choked grief clogging in his throat, as his head thunked back against the others chest.

It was all too much really and as though understanding his inner turmoil, the deity simply held him for a while longer yet.

‘ _’I missed you_. _By the gods did I miss you_.’’ Sportacus managed on a slightly muffled voice, as he felt a light kiss be pressed to the top of his head. ‘’I missed you and you stopped visiting.’’ The elf croaked out and briefly, the hand in his hair stilled, before once more returning to its careful patterns.

‘’It was not my wish to do so.’’ Robbie said a bit apologetically.

‘’I know.’’ Sportacus replied. ‘’I just… I wanted to say it. I am sorry, it is not what I want to focus on when you are… When you- _It is not what I_ \- I-’’ The elf stuttered, before the hand in his hair tightened slightly in gentle reassurance, in order to cut his slightly hysterical train of thought short.

‘’It's alright love, I am here.’’ Robbie swiftly rasped, as he pressed the other closer against his own form. Truly, they could hardly get any nearer, but the fae could damn well try.

‘’I just- is this even _happening_?’’ Sportacus asked with something akin to despair creeping into his voice, as he clutched the other closer as well. ‘’Is this a dream? Are you even _real? Please tell me that you are real_.’’ The elf begged and above him, the fae gently shushed him, the hand in said elfs hair moving further down again, fingers swift and delicate, as they traced idle circles into the top part of his spine.

‘ _’How_ are you…?’’ Sportacus pressed on, the question lingering heavily in the air between them before fading, to which the fae sighed in a clearly exhausted fashion.

‘’I want to answer you love, I really do, but I do not know how to.’’ Robbie admitted as he rested his cheek against the top of the elfs head. ‘’All I know is that part of me was still human when I passed. When I faded, that part of me died and I became _this_.’’ He explained. ‘’Not all at once of course, it happened gradually.’’ He concluded on a slight shrug.

‘’I don’t… I do not understand.’’

‘’Neither do I.’’ Robbie admitted on another little sigh, as he turned his head to rest his chin in the others locks instead. ‘’But I promised you that I would not leave you and I am here. _I am here.’’_

Around them, the dancing lights closed in again, bathing them both in a bright, golden hue, as Sportacus tilted his head backwards. Above, the fae relented, Robbies smile warm and strangely forlorn, beaming down at the elf before softly, the press barely holding any heat, their lips met.

For several beats, they stayed like that, Robbies touch gentle against the elfs cheek, as they finally parted. The fae sighed for the third time, as he moved a hand up to brush away at the tears still staining his elfs cheeks.

‘’How have you been?’’ Robbie, wishing to aim for casual conversation and genuinely wanting to know, asked, as his touch moved down to rest against the elfs jaw, to which the other barked a small startled laugh, before shaking his head softly.

‘’Far from my best.’’ Sportacus admitted, as he once more let his forehead softy collide with the others chest. His palm moved up, fingers curious and careful, as they searched and found the spot just above the faes beating heart. ‘’And you?’’ He asked, to which said fae shrugged on a tired tune.

‘’Quite the same I suppose.’’ Came the answer, Robbie falling silent again for a few beats, before continuing on a low tone. ‘’I must admit that I do not remember quite a large chunk of it. I told you what I knew at the time already, but it was… _strange,_ to say the least.’’ He said, as he reached into a pocket of the pants that his cousin had borrowed him, and dug something out of it. ‘’Maybe with time I will understand, but for now, I have very little understanding of it. Now, will you hold out your hand for me?’’ He asked, to which the elf held up his wooden own.

A beat later, Sportacus found his brow furrow, as he examined the two seeds in his hand close. Softly, they glowed, the faint pink and red increasing ever so slightly in strength, as though responding to his close proximity.

‘’It was all that I could do.’’ Robbie said, his face solemn, the tone apologetic, as he too gazed down at them. ‘’They were too far gone, only the tiniest of shards remained and I... _It was not enough_ , but I tried to gather and reassemble what I could. Once buried, whatever grows will only be a bare echo of their former selves.’’ He said, just as the elf let the slack hand still pressed to the faes chest fall. ‘’They truly are lost.’’

Sportacus blinked down at the seeds, the fingers on his now free hand hovering just above their shells without touching. It was subtle at first, but beat by beat, second by second, he felt a familiar bubbly energy greet and press back against his trembling palm and with a start, he jerked back as though burned. Somewhere in the middle of it all, as the realization had hit him and the elfs expression had morphed into one of cold horror as a result, Robbie had managed to snatch the seeds close to his own chest again.

_This was his fault._

In front of him, oblivious to the depressing thoughts, which had come back a ’knocking in the elfs head, the faes fist closed further in a protective manner around their rough shells, said fae seeming nervous, as he gauged the others clearly pained reaction.

_They were lost because he had not been swift enough._

For a few beats, Sportacus continued to stare at the others closed fist, before finally, the edges tense and slightly shaky, he cracked a sad but appreciative smile.

_But that was not completely true was it? He had done what he could. It was not enough, but he had given it his all._

The elf felt a tad weak, as he stalked the small step forwards again, got up on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the others pouting mouth.

‘ _’Thank you_.’’ He breathed, to which the other smiled mirthlessly as well.

‘’This was not just for you, you know.’’ The fae grumbled on a low tune, though it held no spite or malice and in response, Sportacus raised his hand up again to gently trace over the top of the others closed fingers, the bubbly energy reaching for him, responding in waves of warmth and pure joy, as he gingerly covered the others cradling hand with his own.

_Three had been lost._

_Three had been lost, but one had returned and brought back a glimpse, of what was, and would remain truly lost. It was not enough. It would never be enough, but spoiled as the elf felt by the notion, he knew that he had to accept it._

‘’I know.’’ The elf said while shaking his head in a dumbfounded manner. ‘’After all, they were your children as well.’’ He said, to which the other huffed.

‘ _’Are_ our children Sporty.’’ Robbie argued, as he gingerly stored the two seeds away again. ‘’They will always be our children no matter what has happened. We raised them together.’’

With a nod, Sportacus felt himself swallow thickly around a lump in his throat, his eyes still wet with drying tears, as he held out his hand for the other to take.

‘’We did.’’ The elf softly agreed, as he felt a pair of warm fingers interlock with his own. ‘’I believe we did a fairly good job at it as well.’’

‘’Well yes and _obviously_ , _I_ did all the hard work.’’ Robbie huffed, as they started back down the path, from which Sportacus had come. If anything, the familiarity of the faes snarky behavior gave his heart a much-needed rest. It felt normal. It felt _good_ to have him close like this again, even if it still did not feel entirely real just yet. Any moment now, he would wake up and it would all show out to have been a wishful thought. A stray string of joyful peace in his else dormant-

‘ _’Whatever you are thinking about, stop it_.’’ Robbie clipped, as he squeezed the elfs hand in his close. ‘’I can practically hear those rusty gears of yours turning and it’s a quite grating sensation.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Let us just say that I have become a lot more sentient when it comes to… catching up on peoples emotions.’’ The fae grumbled sourly, to which the other hummed in question. Softly, Robbie shook his head. ‘ _’Nope_ , don’t wanna talk about it.’’ He clipped, as they continued ahead.

‘’Did something ha-‘’

‘ _’My cousin is a hot mess when it comes to love_.’’ Robbie started, as he shivered ever so slightly by a clearly unpleasant memory. ‘’And having him cuddle me while thinking about screwing your brother is a quite traumatic experience.’’ He concluded on a scoff.

‘’That…’’ Sportacus started before trailing off.

 _‘’Was awful.’’_ Robbie concluded for him.

‘’They didn’t?’’

‘’They did not literally bang in front of me, if that is what you are asking, but Glanni damn well considered it for a second.’’ The fae said.

‘ _’Oh_.’’ Sportacus replied a tad lamely, as he shuddered in sympathy. Roughly, he cleared his throat. ‘’But are they well? Your cousin and my brother that is?’’ The elf asked.

‘’In general?’’ Robbie hummed on a thoughtful note, just as they passed and had to duck under a set of low hanging branches. ‘’Yes. Currently, they plan to go to the Western court and camp out for a while, while I decided to come here instead. Once everything is settled there with them and things have calmed enough, they will come here and help out.’’

‘’With what?’’

Robbie bit at his bottom lip for a few beats, brow furrowed, as he seemed to mule something over.

‘’With resurrecting our town.’’ The fae started on a careful tone. ‘’This time it will truly be ours Sport.’’ He said, as his grip on the others hand tightened further.

‘’And how would we go about that exactly?’’ Sportacus asked.

‘’As I said, the core of it is dead and long withered, so whatever we choose for it to become, it will be so. It just needs a push. A big one, but it is possible.’’ Robbie explained. ‘’We can literally mold it to be hidden from anyone if we so desire. It can become a physical place or one that is tied in between plains.’’ He shrugged, to which the other hummed lowly in thought. ‘’And most importantly, it will be _ours_.’’

Softly, Sportacus nodded his head in what he hoped seemed to be an agreeing manner. While the prospect of it was a nice, welcomed one, it was… a bit much on top of everything this night had already thrown at him thus far.

‘’And besides.’’ The fae continued, before the elf could raise any further questions on the matter. ‘’I made you a promise that I have yet to make good on.’’ He said and once more, Sportacus felt his brow furrow. Idly, the elf wrecked his brain for the possible answer to what that could be, but yet, he could not come up with one.

‘’And what would that be?’’ Sportacus finally asked, to which the other narrowed his eyes slightly, the corners of Robbies mouth drawing up into a wide wolfs grin.

‘’I promised you that we would set change in motion once all of this was over, didn’t I?’’

 _True_ , the small voice in the back of Sportacus’ head agreed. Still, he felt a bit conflicted. After all, they _had_ been standing on the literal edge to fighting a troll, when those words and the ultimate promise had been exchanged and voice aloud.

‘’I suppose you did.’’ The elf hummed. Swiftly, he steadied and stopped the others fall, as the fae tripped over a surfaced root. A few steps were stumbled forwards further on Robbies part, the tip of his big toe throbbing uncomfortably, just as finally, they reached the edge of the trees. In front, just a stones throw away, lay the small cabin, which the elf had hunkered down in and in less than a minute, they had reached it.

\--

 

His heart was beating.

Sportacus knew that and yet, the elf could not help but slide his hand over the expanse of the sleeping faes gently moving chest, his palm tense and slightly shaky, as it settled over the spot just above Robbies heart and felt for the strong thrums of it.

 _It was beating_. _He was alive, safe, content and still there in the bed with him._ Sportacus knew that. He knew that and yet, it did not feel real.  

With a soft sigh, the elf allowed the shy, melancholic smile to bloom over his features, before he pressed himself up firmly against the others front.

 _Alive_ , the small voice in the back of his head whispered, urging him to fade back under, just as the fae grunted something incoherent and likewise clutched him closer. This was real.

This was _real_.


End file.
